Mariquita sanadora
by CriXar
Summary: No siempre su gatuno compañero se ve beneficiado de los poderes sanadores de su amuleto, y cuando eso pasa, Ladybug debe hacerse cargo de volverlo a poner en una pieza.


-Cat...- llamó Ladybug con un tono autoritario sosteniendo el hombro del mencionado con un poco más de fuerza.

-Mmmm...- El héroe gruñía mientras ella llevaba a cabo su labor. Intentaba seriamente quedarse quieto, pero el instinto de independencia gatuno combinado con su testaruda personalidad no ayudaban para nada en la tarea de colaborar con ella.- ¡Auch!- se quejó de pronto, saltando un poco.

-¡Félix!- exclamó la chica su nombre civil ya cansada de intentar mantenerle en su lugar. Pasar la tela con medicina sobre a herida de su cuello no era tarea fácil con su insistencia en moverse.

-¡Duele!- se defendió él.

-Pues te aseguro que no te dolerá menos si no dejas que te cure.- le regañó la chica. Cat Noir soltó un suspiro seguido de un puchero de frustración en su rostro.- Ahora, respira profundo. Aquí viene lo último.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, el herido puso toda su concentración en permanecer en su lugar cuando una última y dolorosa dosis de medicina fue estampada contra su cuello. Dejó salir aire con fuerza y se reclinó una vez que se encontró libre. Lady lo miraba con tristeza.

-Buen gatito...- dijo acariciando su cabello con suavidad en un intento de calmarle. Cat respiraba pesadamente.- Ven aquí, solo esto falta.- El rubio le miró mientras sostenía una venda entre sus enguantadas manos.

Con sumisión, se acercó a ella e inclinó su cabeza del lado opuesto para que ella pudiera acabar de cubrir la herida.

-No fue profunda.- mencionó ella en un intento de animarle.

-Eso no la hace menos dolorosa.- renegó él con seriedad. La heroína prefirió callar entonces hasta terminar con trabajo.

Una vez que terminó de recoger los utensilios en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, volteó hacia su compañero para verle recostado de lleno en el aislado tejado en el que se encontraban. Su cara era pacífica, pero su respiración alterada le delataba del dolor que aún sufría.

Con cuidado se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. Él abrió los ojos y ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa. En lugar de imitar su expresión, tan solo se limitó a levantar su cabeza un poco, acercarse a ella, tomar uno de sus muslos y recostarse en este sin soltarlo. Ladybug, aún sonrojada, lo dejó ser sin chistar y se limitó a acariciar su espalda.

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que ella se quejó de que su pierna se dormía. Ambos decidieron entonces que era hora de volver a casa. Para comodidad de él, hicieron uso de sus alter egos tan solo para descender a tierra firme. El resto del camino lo hicieron a pie.

-¿De verdad estarás bien?- preguntó Bridgette una vez que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de él.

-Sí, mamá.- respondió él girando sus ojos antes de besar la mano de ella que había llevado entrelazada con la suya durante todo el camino. Ella sonrió enternecida.- Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Hey!- exclamó ella antes de que diera media vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No te olvidas de algo...?- dijo fingiéndose enojada con sus manos en sus caderas. Félix sonrió.

-Debo recordarte, enana, que no estoy en condiciones para agacharme a tu altura.- respondió entre risas.- Los besos tendrán que posponerse para cuando no estemos ambos de pie.- Con un puchero, Bridgette se acercó a él. Se rehusaba volver a casa sin una despedida adecuada, así que colocándose de puntillas, besó con cuidado el único lugar que alcazaba por el momento: su cuello.

-Mi amuleto de la suerte puede que no haya sido de mucha ayuda para ti hoy,- dijo con una expresión triunfante al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de él.- pero espero que al menos eso sea de ayuda.- agregó con un guiño antes de comenzar su camino a casa, quedando tras ella un rubio con un momento que procesar y un par de ojos grises que le seguirían a ella hasta perderse de vista.

 ** _El_ _one_ _shot del día._**

 ** _Pregunta, ¿alguien de Amino por aquí? Abrí una nueva comunidad y necesito curadores que me ayuden a acomodar un poco las cosas antes de abrirla a la gente._**

 ** _Busco buena gramática y ortografía, que conozcan varias caricaturas ( la comu es solo de eso, no de anime) y con mucha creatividad._**


End file.
